Rai's Wish
by Hersheys65
Summary: Raimundo took his friends to his hometown in hopes of having the best beach day... even though he wished for this to happen for his own benefit. A one shot story


**Rai's Wish**

Its official, I think I should slap myself.

Since it was my turn to pick where we should spend our two-day vacation, I decided to choose my hometown in Brazil. I thought it would be nice to catch some waves, and show them my hometown.

And now the five of us, plus dojo are staying at my house for the weekend.

I should've known coming here and bringing three foreigners would attract attention! But I wish it wasnt that big of a deal.

"Why thank yah, little lady. That's mighty kind." Clay tipped his hat to my sister as she handed him sun block. And I just rolled my eyes when I heard her giggle and gawk at my best friend.

"Aye~ sis. Stop that. Its disgusting!" I snarled and shooed her away. Clay laughed and just slapped my back to calm me down.

"Why aren't you enjoyin' , partner? Why, you look like an angry bull itchin' in red." He laid back on the beach towel and I could feel his eyes on me

I glared from afar when I heard _**her**_ giggle.

"Because…"

"_I got it!" and I saw her spike the volleyball over the net_

"_Great shot Kim!"_

"_Nice one Kimiko!"_

"_Glad you're on our team!"_

I cracked my knuckles. "I'm just not in the mood."It was easy for me to get jealous.

"Looks like Kimiko's a sight for sore eyes."Clay looked to the direction where my eyes were. "Everyone's taking a liking to her"

"Yeah…" I felt my teeth grit. "I know…But for once, I wish she would just stay put right here."I pointed to a spot right next to me

My whole family was in love with my friends.

There was Omi, who attracted my lady friends just because he was so cute and innocent. And apparently, the way he talked always made them awe.

Then there was Clay who attracts my five sisters - The bulky and polite American. Enough Said.

And Dojo was just loved by everyone because he was a reptile they've never seen before.

Last but not least….

"_Kimiko_!" My eldest brother Lucas coolly leaned against the two surf boards. That was his look when he wanted to pick up girls. "Wanna grab lunch with me?"

I cringed and my fists balled up and I just wished my brother would leave her alone!…

"Maybe later Lucas" And I saw her flash that million-dollar smile. "Im going to swim with Nina and Helena now." She waved off and linked arms with my two sisters heading in the water.

I haven't even hung out with her since we got here, part of the reason why is that everyone was taking her away from me.

It wasn't shocking to find that Kimiko was the popular one out of the three. She was a fashionista like my sisters, a tough cookie that my brothers found hot, and she loves gobbling down my mom's cooking- next to clay that is.

I hugged my knees and sighed to myself. This wasn't the beach day I was expecting

"Raimundo, why do you look down the trash?"

I sighed when I heard his bad slang.

"I think yah mean '_Down in the Dumps_', Omi." Thank God Clay corrected him.

"I wish I picked a different vacation spot." I shook my head when I saw Kimiko attract more of those hungry beach guys

"How come?" Omi sat next to us.

"You don't need to know, partner. Just get back to building sandcastles" And Clay handed him a castle-molded bucket. "Build the Xiaolin temple."

"Ohhhh! That is a great Idea Clay! I shall make the best one! Master Fung will be most proud!"And he trotted off with a shovel and a pail.

"Go get her."

"And do what exactly. She's done everything here at the beach with everyone else. Sheeh! You'd think a little appreciation for bringing her here, and welcoming her to my home would be nice- But noooo! " I rubbed my head in frustration. "I wish Kim would give me a little attention!" I bursted and blinked at what I said

"Well! Aren't you feistier than roosters in a cock fight?"And He guffawed at my childish whine. "Hmmm…" I heard Clay ponder "Skim boarding?"

"She's done that."

"Build Sandcastles?"

"Omi already got her to."

"Sunbathe"

"She's a girl! She automatically does that!"

"Teach her how to surf. Your specialty"

I frowned. "Too late for that- I wish I taught her instead of my brothers"

"Jet skiing."

I slowly turned to him. "Too much trouble" I fidgeted. "C'mon Clay. Help me out!"

"I-I'm trying, you're just… jerkier than a fresh steak right now!" And the cowboy smacked my head which gave me an idea.

_Bingo_.

I stood up out of the umbrella

"Its about time you took action." He tipped his hat as I left heading toward the water

In my opinion, it was the most romantic idea without being cheesy

It was the greatest idea since people wouldn't interfere the alone time… unless necessary.

It was the most, simplest idea to get her attention on me, and only me.

And I have a feeling she would automatically say yes.

"Raimundo!" My sisters spotted me which got Kimiko's attention to look also.

"It's about time you're out of the shade."Kim splashed water on me and laughed. "I felt like I haven't seen you in awhile."

I just smiled at Kim and offered my hand. And I could see a tint of pink appear in her cheeks while she showed a surprised look. "Wanna collect seashells with me?"

And that surprised look turned into a big smile. "Yes."

The Day just flew by once it was just us two.

Seconds turned into minutes. And minutes turned into hours.

"Rai…"

The breeze was nice and I felt the sun warm us up enough even though it was already setting

"Raimundo…"

We collected Seashells alright- Just two. During those four hours.

"Hello~ Earth to Rai…" I felt Kimiko poke my face with her delicate finger. "Wow, you really fell asleep"

It took us five minutes to collect two pretty shells. The rest of the three hours and fifty-five minutes I took her to a different part of the beach where none of my family members and friends were at.

I barely opened one eye. "…Hmm?" I lazily managed to talk.

"You're missing the sunset…" I heard her sweet gentle voice; which was rare for me to hear. "Open your eyes…"

I shrugged and breathed out satisfyingly. "…Who cares."

I was already content with laying on her lap on the seashore. And I knew she was at ease too since she started humming a song softly to herself.

I felt Kim's hand smooth out my hair and the other was abruptly intertwined with mine.

That strawberry shampoo she uses on her hair was already faintly tickling my nose; meaning I could tell she was looking down at me.

"…May I help you?" I my eyes slowly opened, even though I desperately wanted to close them for relaxation

"You are a total lazy-butt…"and Kimiko giggled. "You cant keep your eyes open for a little bit."

"Refrain from the butt-talking girl." I yawned and raised a brow. "Besides, you rarely let me do this. I wish you'd let me do this more often."

"Yeah well, I wish you have the guts to confess already." Kim lightly snapped at me

I scoffed. "No, No, No….I'm waiting for you to confess first."I smirked and I could tell she seethed a bit.

"Hmph!" She looked away and pouted.

My tongue clicked. "Aye- Aye Aye princesa! None of that pouting here on my turf!" I spotted her face turn bright red which hopefully lightened her mood.

"Whatever." And she blew the hair out of her face… even with the pouty lips. "Im not caving in Rai!"

"Well neither am I!" I chuckled and made myself more comfortable- watching the sunset this time.

I have to admit, I liked playing this game with Kimiko.

As much as I want to tell the whole world she has a thing for me…

I couldn't wait for her to confess first

I just wish she would fess up soon

_Real Soon._

…Cause I'm thinking and _insanely_ wishing that those pretty pink lips taste sweeter than candy

* * *

><p>Just an a new writer testing out this website. Im glad you checked this story out :] I hope you liked and will review it. Its my first time writing about cartoon characters so hopefully i captured their personality well enough<p> 


End file.
